Little Women: Best Friends Forever (sort of)
by UndomesticatedSoA
Summary: What started in an anonymous motel room set the foundation for the next thirty years.


**A/N**

**UndomesticatedSoA - Definition: A collaboration between Voracious Bitch and MuckyShroom, exploring the women of SAMCRO. Some characters are canon, some OFCs. Some situations are AU, some canon. If you want more info, just check out the bio.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy are the property of Kurt Sutter, FX, etc. We own nothing that you recognise from SoA.**

**Parental Advisory Warning: This piece contains strong language.  
**

**-o0o-**

**Best Friends for Forever (sort of)**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Gemma, are you in there?"

"Shit!" Gemma whispered again. She looked around at the infantile scrawl of crude sentiments on the motel bathroom wall, looking for inspiration. Salvation from this particular moment, a way out of the mess she had just found herself in.

"Gemma, did you fall down the john or somethin'?! The boys are waitin''. Get your skinny ass out here."

There was no thunderbolt. No divine inspiration. Shit! "I'm comin'." Gemma left the bathroom and grabbed her bag and jacket from bed, preparing to face the music, well, the overture at least.

"What took you so fuckin' long?"

Gemma shrugged into her jacket, tugging her long braid of black hair out of the collar and slung her fringed leather satchel over one shoulder across her body. She ignored the small blonde woman, girl, tapping her toe impatiently with her arms folded under her overdeveloped chest. Instead, she turned to face the mirror over the dresser and started checking her makeup.

"I'm waitin' for an answer here Gemma." That tapping was getting annoying.

Gemma pulled her bag round from her hip to the front of her body and rummaged around inside it, looking for the lipstick and mascara that always seemed to hide from her searching fingers.

Mercifully the tapping stopped. Gemma could see Luann tip her head to one side, considering her in her own reflection.

"The boys are back from gettin' breakfast. Guess you ain't hungry again huh?"

Gemma added another coat of mascara to her eyes. There was no need to touch up the Cleopatra-style eyeliner just yet. It was still early. She was concentrating on her make-up, trying her best to ignore Luann, so she didn't notice that the young woman was no longer trying to glare information out of her. Luann said she was eighteen but Gemma would be good money that the girl wasn't any older than sixteen. There was no way this girl was only two years younger than she was, despite street-sharp intelligence and the worldly experience that clouded her blue eyes. Damn Lenny, always thinking with his pecker. He'd taken one look at the skinny blonde hitchhiker with the big rack and invited her to jump on his bike.

"Holy shit!"

Gemma screwed the cap back onto her mascara and put it back into her bag. She took a deep breath; ready for the rest of the tirade that she was sure would follow the muffled exclamation from the bathroom.

"Is this one of those new EPT tests? Or have you been cookin' something up in there?" Gemma turned to see Luann standing in the bathroom doorway, waving a test tube. She wanted to say something, anything to put Luann off the scent, to make this all go away, but for once the words wouldn't come. Normally there was always a smart remark, a cutting quip right on the tip of her tongue, but now her mouth was dry and her brain felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool.

"Shit Gemma! For a start where the fuck did you get ten dollars from for one of these things? Second, when the hell did you get it; and for fuck's sakes did it fucking work? Are you pregnant?"

Gemma took another deep breath before answering. "Yeah, looks that way."

Luann disappeared, probably returning the test tube to its little holder with the mirror on the bottom. When the girl reappeared she walked straight over to Gemma and wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug. Gemma was momentarily stunned. There was no love lost between the two of them; they'd been sniping at each other since Luann had first swung her leg over Lenny's bike. Luann resented Gemma looking down her nose at her, and the fact that none of the boys ever stood up for her during their bitchy arguments. Gemma, on the other hand, resented Luann intruding on her territory, her group of boys. Not that Gemma was sleeping with all the boys; she was with John and John only. The boys weren't monks by any means either, they picked up girls as they pleased, but they never usually lasted much longer than a night. Luann had been with them since not long after they'd passed through San Jose on their way to the Led Zeppelin concert in Oakland.

It took Gemma a couple of moments to respond, but she found herself hugging Luann back, grateful for the understanding contact, the lack of judgement or hysterics. This quiet sympathy was just what her frayed nerves needed. She'd been thinking the unthinkable for the past couple of weeks, but there was no way that she could sneak away from her man for long enough to visit a doctor to confirm her suspicions. They weren't joined at the hip, but they did spend nearly every daylight hour on the bike cruising around North California and nearly every hour of darkness wrapped around each other in whichever motel they were in or in a quiet corner near whichever spot they were camping at.

Luann stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed. "What're ya gonna do now then honey?"

Gemma fished into her bag for her cigarettes and a lighter, she lit two and handed one to Luann who took a grateful lungful of smoke.

"I don't know. That's the god's honest truth. I can't get rid of it. Even if I wanted to, I ain't gonna let some old crone stick me with dirty old knitting needle; and even if I had any sort of insurance," Gemma coughed a laugh at the thought of anyone in their fledgling nomadic MC having health insurance, "The Supreme Court ruled it can't be used to fund 'elective' abortions. Fucking article was in Vogue right opposite the EPT ad."

"You don't wanna get rid of it." Luann spoke firmly, it wasn't a question.

Gemma took a drag on her cigarette. "No, I don't guess I do."

"You love him?"

Gemma looked towards the door to the motel room, knowing that her boys would all be sat on their bikes in the sunshine, smoking and shooting the shit, waiting for the girls to finish whatever their business was. She also knew they wouldn't wait long.

"Yeah, I do." She answered before turning to look Luann in the eyes. "But how do I do this? Strap the kid to my back in some sort of papoose shit? Riding around North Cali on the back of my old man's Harley with my kid strapped to me is hardly gonna win me any Mom of the Year awards."

"You've gotta tell him."

Gemma dropped her head, looking at the grimy, stained carpet. "I'm afraid."

"He ain't gonna cut you loose honey." When Gemma didn't look up Luann continued in a soft voice. "He loves you too."

"I'm scared. This means asking him to chose, me or the road. Can't have it both ways. He's been riding so long, ever since they came back from 'Nam. He ain't gonna sit behind a white picket fence with me and a screaming brat."

"No one says you have to become Mary Sunshine just 'cause you're knocked up sweetie."

Gemma almost laughed. "Honey I couldn't be Mary fuckin' Sunshine if I tried."

"Tell him. I think you'll be surprised."

Gemma shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know. How do you rebel against society with a kid attached to you? Ain't nothing ties you to society better than a kid; schools, little league, all that shit."

Luann shrugged. "He's gonna notice when it's your belly pushin' up on him instead of those big titties of yours."

Gemma took a last drag on her cigarette and ground it out in the cheap tin ashtray. "Yeah, I s'pose."

"Come on honey. They'll be kickin' the door in lookin' for us if we don't get our fine asses out there soon." Luann pushed herself off the lurid, orange chenille bedspread and dusted her palms off, as if the coverlet had been dirty, which it probably was.

Gemma pushed away from the dresser and followed her to the door. Luann had hold of the handle but before she could turn it and walk out Gemma stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...thanks."

Luann turned with a small but genuine smile on her face. "No problem honey, us girls gotta stick together right? You know what they say; 'behind every strong guy is a fierce woman'."

Gemma gave Luann a smile of her own. "Ain't that the truth."

And with that they opened the door and stepped into the sunlight... and the future that awaited them.


End file.
